Crossed Paths
by VampireFace13
Summary: Bridgid and Charlie are twins and are forced to take their little sister to a Big Time Rush concert. They absolutely hate the band but will they learn to like them? Will Bridgid fall in love with one of the boys? Better than it sounds. Please read.


"Bridgid, get up! We have to take Kennedy to some place in like two hours now get up!" yelled my twin brother, Charlie, through the door to my room.

I sighed and threw my covers to the side. I walked slowly across the hard wood and into my tiled bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a Batman t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, a key necklace my dad got me before left for Iraq, a music charm bracelet he got me for my birthday a couple years ago, black and mint sparkly earrings, a live, laugh, love ring and D.C Comics high top converse. Then I put on black mascara and black eyeliner. I exited my bathroom and grabbed my iPhone in its black and white polka dotted case, purple headphones and black ray-bans.

Once I was ready, I exited my room and slid down the banister. Then I went into the kitchen to look for something to eat that would be quick. I found a packet of pop tarts and started eating that as I went to go find Charlie and my parents. I found them in our living room and asked, "So where are we taking Kennedy today?"

"We didn't tell you, sweetie? You guys are taking Kennedy to a Big Time Rush concert today," she responded while handing us the tickets and the directions to the concert.

I sighed and agreed to take her. I went up stairs and got to my sister's room and "excitedly" said, "We are taking you on a road trip right now so let's get in the car."

She nodded her head and got up from the floor and she was dressed in all her Big Time Rush stuff. I shook my head and we both headed for the car where Charlie was waiting for us. We both climbed into the car and we headed for the Staples Center in L.A.

We were stuck listening to Big Time Rush the entire time we were in the car on our way to the concert. I had my headphones in but my brother wasn't so lucky. I looked over at him and saw that he had a grimace on his face as he was listening to the crappy music blasting through the speakers of our blue thunderbird. We soon got to the concert so we could finally turn of off little sister's shitty music.

We got out of the car and headed into the arena. It had taken us hours to get to our destination and I really had to take a piss. I ran straight for the bathroom, leaving my brother and sister alone. Once I was done in the bathroom, I couldn't find Charlie or Kennedy. I ran around the entire arena and was about to give up when I saw my little sister holding hands with some guy with short brown hair that was spiked up at the front. I felt my heat speed up and I bolted for them. I yelled, "Get away from my sister you jerk!"

I kicked the boy right in the balls hard enough to make him fall into a fetal position. Kennedy looked up at me and screamed, "Logan, are you ok?"  
>He shook his head and Kennedy began to yell at me about hurting her future husband's best friend. I looked at the boy on the ground and noticed that he was Logan from Big Time Rush. I sighed and thought of all the people I had to kick in the balls it just had to be famous pop star. I turned my gaze to Kennedy and asked, "Where's Charlie and why didn't you stay with him? What have we told you about walking away with strangers? It's not safe Kenny even though he is part of your favorite band that gives you no write to ditch Charlie."<p>

"I don't know. I couldn't find him. I asked him to get me a juice but he was taking forever so I went to go look for him when I ran into Logan. So I walked off with him and we went to go find you guys," she explained.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I started dialing his number and he answered right away. I breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "Charlie, we are backstage. I have Kenny with me so meet us at the gate to the backstage area and we will have Logan get you in if he can get up off the ground... or walk for that matter. I will explain everything when you get here. I love you, Char. See ya."

Logan got up off the ground and we slowly made our way to the backstage gate, where Charlie was trying to get in. Logan looked at the security guy and told him that Charlie was with us. I smiled at my brother and he put his arm around my shoulders. Logan looked back at us and asked, "So what are your names?"

"Well I'm Bridgid and this is my twin brother, Charlie. He is ten minutes older than me and technically we are born on two different days because he was born at 11:50 on May 4 where as I was born at midnight on May 5," I responded while we continued to follow Logan as he was leading us further and further backstage.

He nodded his head and asked, "Do you like our band?"

I exchanged a look with Charlie and we both responded, " NO! We like GOOD bands; not SHITTY ones!"

Kennedy laughed and whispered, "Yeah because you know that Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus are GOOD bands."

I turned on my sister and replied, "He is cute and have you heard Never Say Never. It is very inspirational."

My brother glared at our little sister and yelled, "Fist of all Miley is extremely hot and her music is amazing! Never insult her in front of me ever AGAIN!"

I laughed at my brother and we continued to walk. Logan stopped at a door at the end of the long hallway and opened the door. Kennedy immediately ran in and screamed bloody murder. Charlie and I both rolled our eyes and walked in as well. Logan introduced me, Charlie and Kennedy and informed, "Oh and if I can't have kids, we can blame Bridgid."

I shook my head slightly and walked into the room. One of the boys walked up to me and was about to say something to me when Charlie yelled, "Dude, she doesn't like guys like you so before you start flirting with her know this. I am her brother and I will beat the shit out of you if you so much as flirt with, or touch my sister without a second thought about it!"

I looked at Charlie and cooed, "Charlie, be nice. Take a chill pill or something. I don't care as long as you just chill," I turned to the guys, "I am so sorry about his attitude; he is a little too overprotective."

They just nodded their heads in understanding and I went and sat on the couch, Charlie following suit. I set my head on my older brothers shoulder and felt my eyelids slowly drooping. I soon felt Charlie's head fall on mine and immediately knew that he was asleep; so I took the opportunity to fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and slamming closed. It was then that I realized that my brother wasn't there. My eyes snapped open and my green eyes began to scan the room. I looked up and saw Charlie, Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall and Kennedy standing by the door with food. I shifted slightly on the couch and all the eyes in the room turned to me. I looked behind me and asked, "What are you guys looking at?"

Logan blushed and stuttered, "N..n...nothing."

I just shook my head with my long auburn hair falling into my face with each shake. I went to get up off the couch to get some food but Charlie came over before I could and handed me my food. I gave him a grateful look, which he of coarse understood because well we are twins so we have that secret way of communicating. The guys gave us confused looks and Charlie explained, "We're twins so we have what some people refer to as twin telepathy."

The boys just nodded their heads and started to eat their food. I opened my food and looked up a my brother knowing that he was probably the one who ordered for me because he knows me the best but that's to be expected since we are twins. He got me my favorite food and I just smiled at him and began to eat my delicious food.

Charlie turned to me and asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I explained everything that happened after I had gotten out of the bathroom up to when I had called Charlie. Everyone was laughing and I just smiled at them and suddenly my phone rang. I picked up my phone and asked, "Hello?"(M: Mom and B: Bridgid)

M: Sweetie, when are you coming home?

B: I don't know why?

M: Well I was wondering if you guys were going to be home for dinner.

B: I don't know I will talk to Charlie and text you when I find out what he wants to do.

M: Ok. Be safe, honey. I love you Bridge.

B: Love you too, mom. Bye.

I had a huge smile on my face as I always did when talking to the woman that had given birth to my brother and me. I got up and went over to Charlie. I stuck my finger in his face and he pretended to bite it. I cried out in a British accent, "Charlie bit my finger! That really hurt, Charlie!"

We both started to laugh because it was our inside joke since we first saw the YouTube video. The guys looked at us funny for a few seconds and then Charlie explained, "My name is Charlie as you know and so when we saw the video, I bit Bridgid and she started quoting the video. It was hilarious and ever since it has been our inside joke."

The guys nodded their heads and I asked, "Do you guys have a Nintendo 64 around here?"

Logan looked at me and replied, "No, why would we have that old stuff?"

"I don't know maybe 'cause it's cool," responded Charlie; anger flashing in his green eyes.

I smiled at my brother; knowing that he would always stick up for me no matter what because I would always be his little sister. Logan just shrugged and turned to his friends asking them something that I couldn't hear. I cocked my head to the side like a dog does when they are confused. Kendall turned around and asked, "Did we tell you that you guys will be spending three whole weeks with us?"

I felt my jaw drop in shock and I knew that Charlie was probably doing the same thing. Kennedy was jumping for joy and asked, "Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?"

"I don't know. We would have to call Mom and see what she has to say about it," I responded while looking at Charlie.

He understood what my look meant because he grabbed out his phone and dialed our mom's number into it. I smiled because I was happy that we were twins and had that certain connection. He turned around once he was done talking to our mom. He looked at Kennedy and with a board tone replied, "Mom said that we can go but she wants us to stop by the house and get our stuff tonight."

Kennedy started jumping up and down with joy and screamed, "I GET TO HANG OUT WITH MY FAVORITE BAND OF ALL TIME!"

Charlie and I both laughed and Kendall said, "We have room in our limo; would you mind if we took your sister to the hotel with us? One of the guys could go with you two and give you directions to the Palm Woods Hotel."

"I will go," Logan responded shyly.

I smiled slightly and got down to my sister's height and asked, "Do you want to go with them?"

She nodded and I gave her a hug and a kiss before getting up to follow Charlie out to our car with Logan following closely behind the two of us. We went out the back of the stadium and headed for our car. It didn't take us long to get to the car and then we started heading for home which didn't take us long at all.

I bolted out of the car and into the house. I rushed up the stairs and grabbed everything that my sister and I would need for the next couple of weeks. I had grabbed my Marvel Comics and My DC Comics as well as my poetry notebook as well as the necessities. Once I was packed and ready to go, I exited my room and slid down the banister with Kennedy and my stuff in two suitcases in each of my hands. Then I set them by the door and went into the kitchen where I found my mother eating. I smiled at her and said, "Mom, Charlie, Kennedy and I will see you in three weeks. We love. I promise that we will call every night, so you know that we can give you a daily update on how we are doing, ok?"

She just nodded her head because she had her mouth full. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and heading back into the entrance hall. Charlie and Logan were standing at the door waiting for me. I smiled slightly and went to grab the bags that I had packed for Kennedy and me but before I before I could do so; Logan grabbed them. I gave him a questioning look and was about to say something when I realized that it would probably be better if I didn't.

We were putting the bags and stuff in the car when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned around and saw my ex-boyfriend, Austin, standing there. I glared at him with extreme hat and hissed, "What do you want, Austin?"

"I was just wondering where my hottie is going with this piece of shit," he growled while looking directly at Logan.

I felt my blood start to boil and I stepped in front of a questioning looking Logan. I felt my glare intensify and I yelled, "What I do is none of your business and none of your concern! We broke up almost two years ago and I HATE you! You ruined my life now leave, asshole!"

I had never been so angry in my life. I turned back around and began to put more stuff in the car when I felt someone grab me from behind. I went for a low blow seeing as I couldn't really move myself. I heard Austin yelp and whisper weakly, "Bitch!"

I just shook my head and shut the trunk and slid into the driver's seat of our 1967 Mustang. The boys followed and we took off for the Palm Woods Hotel.

I was getting directions from Logan the whole way there and was surprised to find that it didn't take us very long to get there. Charlie and I gathered our things out of the back of the car and headed into the hotel. Logan led us through the lobby and to the elevators. We waited patiently for the elevator and when it arrived, we all piled in and pressed the number two button. Then we followed Logan down the hall until we got to the room 2J. Once we got to the apartment, Logan grabbed out his key card and opened the door.

We all went inside and I heard Carlos yell, "They're here!"

I heard stomping coming from the upstairs portion of their apartment and somebody coming down the yellow, swirly slide in the middle of their living room. I smiled slightly at the guys and Kennedy. It was then that I noticed a little girl around Kennedy's age standing next to her. She had long brown hair and big, brown, doe eyes. Kendall looked at me and must have noticed my confused face because he said, "This is my twelve year old sister, Katie. Katie this is Bridgid and her twin brother, Charlie."

Katie simply nodded her head in acknowledgement and responded, "It's nice to meet you. You must be Kennedy's brother and sister."

We both nodded our heads and I asked, "So where will we be staying?"

"You'll be staying in the guest room and Charlie will be sleeping in Logan and Kendall's room. Logan will show you wear the guest bedroom is," replied James.

I nodded my head and followed Logan with Charlie right next to me. My room ended up being right next to Logan and Kendall's room. I smiled slightly and went in to start unpacking my stuff. I had all of my comic books sorted alphabetically by superhero and year on the bookshelves in the room and all my clothes put into the closet and drawers in the room by the time dinner was ready.

I went down the swirly slide and into the dining room where I took a seat in between Charlie and Logan. We had a nice quiet dinner due to the fact that Charlie, Kennedy and I weren't allowed to talk at the dinner table at home. Dinner ended quickly and I headed up to bed due to the fact that I had been woken up early that day. I tiredly got dressed for bed and crawled under the warm covers. I plugged my iPod into the iHome on the nightstand and fell asleep to "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne coming in softly through the speakers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment but no flammers. Feel free to P.M. me and I have three other stories you can read besides this one but one is co written and not on my account so if you want to read it it is What If and it is on Clovergirl900's profile. i don't own Big Time Rush just the OCs Thanks!XD -A<p> 


End file.
